


People Will Say We're in Love

by tirralirra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Humor, M/M, Meta, Post-Time Skip, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirralirra/pseuds/tirralirra
Summary: “Saku...Atsu? What does that evenmean?” Atsumu says, squinting at the device.....People seem to think that Sakusa and Atsumu are in love, so they come up with a list of things to do to deter that. Maybe it would work...if they weren’t in love.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 106
Kudos: 1473
Collections: Team MSBY Black Jackal Haikyuu, ~SakuAtsu~





	People Will Say We're in Love

**Author's Note:**

> **TW/CW:** profanity, crass/insensitive language. People on twt can be jerks, please expect some amount of that to be present throughout this. Mentions of food.  
> Additionally, in this crack/meta situation, Twitter users are shipping Sakusa and Atsumu, which in this fictional universe would be "real" people shipping, so if that concept makes you uncomfortable, please don't proceed.
> 
> Yes, this is crack based on Oklahoma's [People Will Say We’re in Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTE1Kh1NTEE). Unabashedly.
> 
> Special shout out to [crone_zone's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crone_zone/pseuds/crone_zone) [Famous V-League Players Make Fools of Themselves on Twitter dot com](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601522) for the formatting!
> 
> And happy 2000+ fics and top ten ship to Sakuatsu nation.

* * *

_Why do they think up stories that link my name with yours?_

* * *

Contrary to most assumptions, Atsumu is not very active on social media. He has Instagram and Twitter accounts at the behest of the team’s social media manager, but rarely updates either beyond cursory and obligatory game posts, thank yous, or sponsorships. He never has notifications turned on. He doesn’t check when people he doesn’t know tag him. Don’t even get him started on what a...tick...tock? Is supposed to be. He doesn’t know, and he never wants to.

Conversely, Sakusa Kiyoomi has a prolific Instagram account. It’s mostly filled with tasteful and artsy shots of landscapes, food, and interior vignettes from what Atsumu can gather, the few times he’s seen his posts. Sakusa seems less active on Twitter, but also savvy enough with hashtagging and trending and whatever else is involved with twittering or tweeting and whatever the fuck a fleet is supposed to be.

So when Sakusa sits down next to Atsumu on the bus ride back from a game against the EJP Raijin and pulls up Twitter, Atsumu pays him no mind until he speaks.

“We have a problem,” is what comes out of his mouth, slightly muffled by the mask material.

Atsumu perks up, and looks over at his companion.

“What d’you mean by that?” He takes in the sight of Sakusa glaring down at his phone. “Is something on fire on the uh, whatsit, timeline?”

Sakusa merely tilts the phone towards Atsumu, and drops this bomb:

“People seem to think we’re in love.”

“Whaaaat?” Atsumu grins. Hilarious. Him? In _love?_ With Sakusa Kiyoomi. “How? Why?”

He focuses on the screen Sakusa has up. It’s open to the search tab on Twitter, and the word #sakuatsu is typed in the search bar.

“Saku...Atsu? What does that even _mean?_ ” Atsumu says, squinting at the device.

“Just. Look,” Sakusa scrolls through the tweets below it while Atsumu watches.

It seems to be a lot of photos of them, or text talking about the two of them, often in ALL CAPS. There are quite a few from the match they just played, but even more spanning their MSBY career together. There’s even a post with pictures of them from high school, and, wait, is that ART? Someone drew them—oh. They’re kissing in the picture, passionately grabbing each other’s jerseys. It’s very well done, in Atsumu’s objective opinion. 

“Sakuatsu is our ship name,” Sakusa says, making literally zero sense.

“Ship? Does this have to do with the ‘fleets’ thing?” Atsumu asks, genuinely confused.

Sakusa levels a long, hard stare at him, and Atsumu does not quail at the look. He can’t. There’s nowhere to run on this bus.

“It astounds me every time you say something that reminds me how much of a luddite you are,” Sakusa replies, drily. “For how much of a narcissist you pretend to be, I would think you’d love the attention of social media.”

Atsumu squawks. “Look, Omi-kun, not all of us have an _aesthetic_ to share with the world—”

“Ship as in _relationship,_ ” Sakusa interrupts, and continues, “because people think we’re in a relationship. Of the romantic variety. Or, at the very least, they want us to be.”

“And smashing our names together is…”

“A typical convention of quote unquote, ‘shipping,’ people together. Just shorthand for our, ahem, imaginary relationship.” Sakusa Kiyoomi really does air quotes with his fingers while speaking. As if Atsumu would date someone like that.

By now, Atsumu has whipped out his own phone and is diligently scrolling through the tag as well. There is no shortage of results, to say the least. Honestly, Atsumu would probably be content to continue ignoring the phenomenon, like he does all social media. Surely all the ruckus would fade away eventually, especially with no concrete evidence?

“Okay, I think I’m starting to get it. But, what do you want to do about it?” Atsumu asks while idly scrolling past an elaborate photo edit of himself and Sakusa with cat ears. Visionaries, these fans.

“We need them to stop. It’s mortifying. Me? With you? _Are those cat ears?_ ” Sakusa hisses.

“Right back at ya, Omi-kun,” Atsumu replies calmly. “So what do you propose we do?”

“I don’t know. Yet.” Sakusa is near seething. “But if you have any bright ideas, Miya, be sure to enlighten me.”

“Roger that,” Atsumu mock salutes. Maybe he would find this less amusing if he had known about it earlier, but right now the novelty is too funny. And the cat ears look cute!

Sakusa returns to scowling down at the device in his hands. The bus travels on, the world continues spinning. Atsumu looks up what a “furry” is.

“One thing, Omi-kun,” Atsumu says after surfacing from his illuminating web search. Wowza.

“What.”

“What is a ‘fancam,’ and how do I save videos from Twitter?” Damn, his thighs look good in this video. So maybe he is actually a bit of a narcissist, so sue him.

* * *

The thing is—and it irritates him to admit it—Sakusa Kiyoomi’s got game. He can _get it._ He had a glow-up in college that took the lanky, slouching, curly-haired, sour-faced high schooler that Atsumu knew and transformed him into a tall, dark, and handsome fellow who _broods sexily,_ with curls elegantly tamed and _styled._ The audacity. 

Maybe the Twitter thing vexes Sakusa because it’s disrupting his dating game. Maybe real, potential dates find their imaginary relationship discouraging, somehow. Atsumu gets it. He’s also a catch. If that’s the case though, Atsumu is a benevolent guy. He wouldn’t want to impede any _action_ that Sakusa could get. He’ll do what he can to deter the fans as much as he can, if that’s what Sakusa wants.

He says as much the next day at practice during a water break as Sakusa stares down at his phone with a displeased pout, scrolling through the tag once again.

Atsumu stares at Sakusa staring at his phone, and he has an epiphany. 

“Let’s make a list,” Atsumu says, apropos of nothing, “of like, things we shouldn’t do.”

Sakusa looks askance at Atsumu.

Atsumu elaborates. “Let’s look at the tag, and figure out why people think we’re in love, make a list of those things, and stop doing them. If we want to prove ‘em wrong, we should probably be a little more proactive about it, don’t you think?” He finishes, and cups his chin with his thumb and forefinger in smug brilliance.

Sakusa actually regards him seriously. He looks up at the ceiling, as if in deep thought, and not just praying for patience with Atsumu’s antics like usual.

“...Not a bad idea, Miya,” he finally says in response.

They agree to add things to the list as they encounter them, and make adjustments as needed. Positive feedback loop and all that jazz. Hashtag ‘sakuatsu’ will be no more than an ancient trend in a few months’ time.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

## A PRACTICAL LIST OF DON’Ts

******FOR SAKUSA KIYOOMI AND MIYA ATSUMU**

* * *

**_Don’t toss to me_ **

* * *

**_eve is looking respectfully_** @msbyootiful  
I want someone to look at me the way Sakusa looks at Atsumu after a toss #sakuatsu  
35 🗨️ 65 ⟲ 806 ♡

> **_Lives off melon bars_** @melonpan_ikku  
>  I want someone to look at me the way Atsumu does after Sakusa spikes his toss  
>  1 🗨️ 57 ⟲ 623 ♡
> 
> **_Volleyball but make it h word_** @buthowwhy  
>  SAKUATSU SUPREMACY  
>  3 🗨️ 1 ⟲ 59 ♡

=====================

Sakusa looks at the first item Atsumu added to the list. He gives Atsumu a long look.

“That’s not going to work,” he says very slowly.

“Geez, I know, Omi-kun, this was just from brainstorming! We’re spitballing here!” Atsumu retorts.

Wordlessly, Sakusa deletes the item from the list Atsumu started in his notes app.

This is already off to a great start, Atsumu can tell.

* * *

**_Don’t stare at me_ **

* * *

**_KAruta not karuTAH_** @mamo-chaaaaan  
somebody PLEASE tell Sakusa and Atsumu they cannot EYEFUCK like that after every service ace, this is a FAMILY FRIENDLY sport smh /j #sakuatsu  
59 🗨️ 87 ⟲ 1.1k ♡

> **_RISE UP SAKUATSU NATION_** @Sakuatsu_bot  
>  be gay do crimes  
>  4 🗨️ 11 ⟲ 504 ♡
> 
> **_Mio ~thank you~_** @meow_mio  
>  They stare at each other a lot like 👁️👄👁️  
>  3 🗨️ 9 ⟲ 314 ♡

===================

“Eye fuckin’...that sounds uncomfortable” Atsumu grimaces. “Who’s staring at who now?”

“Don’t kink shame,” Sakusa says with zero inflection, and Atsumu gasps, fake scandalized. “And we are, at each other, apparently.”

They’re warming up and stretching before practice right now. Sakusa gently pushes Atsumu’s back down further into the straddle. Atsumu sits with that for a moment. Sure, he’s often watching Sakusa both in game and out of game, but that’s his _job._ He’s their setter, he makes it a point to observe all of his spikers. He doesn’t pay any special attention to Sakusa, really.

“So this one is on both of us then,” Atsumu muses. “When should we start?”

“I suppose so,” Sakusa answers. “And we might as well start now. Not that I think we stare at each other as much as they say. But, it’s just practice, so no better time to practice.”

“I mean, I don’t know how I’m supposed to play with you without looking at you, so yeah, practicing would be good.” Atsumu hops up and rolls his shoulders, pulling his arms into an overhead stretch. 

Sakusa rolls his eyes. “You can look at me when we’re playing, just don’t make any googly eyes at me otherwise,” he says as he stands up to join him.

“Goo—I do NOT make ‘googly’ eyes at you,” Atsumu scoffs. Just for that, he isn’t going to look at Sakusa at all today if he can help it.

That ends up being easier said than done. They’re working in teams of three today and rotating into short scrimmages. Atsumu feels the curse of being contrary screwing him over. Of course being told not to do something means he wants to do it even more. And Sakusa is on _fire_ today. They’re not on the same team, but Atsumu still catches himself glancing over with every cheer following Sakusa’s quick work against the block. When they’re playing against each other, even more so. Catching Sakusa’s eye across the net right before hurling a serve is second nature, and this time it just sparks with more defiance.

He doesn’t even realize how much he’s doing it until they’re taking a short water break and Inunaki says something about it.

“Yeowch, that last spike huh? Sakusa is really killing it,” he says, and punches Atsumu’s shoulder. “But you don’t have to be murdering him with your eyes in revenge all the time.” He laughs.

Atsumu realizes with a start that he’s been staring across the court at Sakusa during the whole break. It was mindless, of course, he doesn’t always look at Sakusa despite what those tweets say. He must just be hyper conscious of it now or something because of this dumb list.

He throws a towel over his head and stares pointedly at the floor. _Don’t look. Don’t look. Don’t look._

====================

Across the gym, Kiyoomi stares at Atsumu, head bowed under a towel, then catches himself and whips his head to look the other way. He thinks, contrary to their rule, that Miya has been looking at him even more than usual for some reason, but now he can’t catch the other’s eye with a questioning look.

“You okay, Omi-omi?” Bokuto always sees more than you’d expect, and never when you want him to.

“Fine,” Kiyoomi grits out. He physically turns away from where Miya’s sitting to keep from looking at the setter.

 _What the fuck,_ he mouths silently.

* * *

**_Don’t give me things_ **

* * *

**_echo_** @echo_echo  
did anyone else catch this??? Atsumu carries around wipes for Sakusa, what a sweetheart!! Atsumu best boy!!! #boyfriends #vleague #sakuatsu  
[Video: Atsumu takes a small packet out of his duffel bag and chucks it at Sakusa, who catches it nonchalantly. The camera blurs zooming in, then shows Sakusa taking wipes from the new package in his hand]  
59 🗨️ 87 ⟲ 1.1k ♡

====================

“So what, stop throwing stuff at you?” Atsumu muses, replaying the part of the video where he hurls the package at Sakusa over and over again. 

Sakusa growls and grabs his phone out of Atsumu’s hand. “No. Well, yes, that too, _outside of volleyball that is,_ ” he says before Atsumu can quip back at him, “but more along the lines of ‘stop giving me stuff in public.’”

“It’s not like I’m handing you bouquets every day, Omi-kun.”

“You may as well be with what our fans think,” Sakusa says, and continues to lament, “it’s not even my favorite brand of wipes, I don’t know why they suddenly think you’re some conscientious, attentive boyfriend who—”

“Yeah yeah yeah Omi-omi, let’s take this outside, shall we?” Atsumu talks loudly over him and gently herds him out of the room. They are in the middle of a private JVA event. There shouldn’t be any press here, but if there’s any professional sporting league that would win for most gossips, it would be this one. Best to be hustling Sakusa out of earshot while he’s carelessly dropping words like ‘boyfriend’.

====================

Atsumu can see Sakusa at the other end of the court, surrounded by reporters after a spectacular slew of service aces in their match against VC Kanagawa. Even from across the gym, he knows Sakusa is twitching for his towel and water bottle, which currently sit next to Atsumu on the bench. He stands up to bring them over, but then he recalls their new rule. Damn it. 

He spies Bokuto nearby and motions him over instead.

“Say Bokkun, would you do me a favor and bring these over to Omi-kun? He looks, uh, hot,” _so hot. Wait, what?_ “And I’m thirst—I mean, he’s probably thirsty.” Atsumu suddenly can’t speak or think clearly for the life of him. All of those tweets are going to his head and rewriting the script.

He takes a deep breath while Bokuto waits patiently for him to continue. “What with all those reporters hounding him and all, you know how it is…”

“Sure thing!” Bless Bokuto, he doesn’t even ask why Atsumu can’t do it himself. Bokuto takes the towel and bottle and starts to jog toward Sakusa.

Shit, wait, he should’ve told Bokuto not to say—

“OMI-OMI! TSUM-TSUM WANTED ME TO GIVE THIS TO YOU!” Bokuto bellows across the court.

Atsumu barely avoids facepalming. Sakusa doesn’t turn around fully, but his shoulders hunch up minutely, aware that he’s still on camera. He turns just enough to snatch the items from Bokuto, gives a strangled ‘thank you’, and shoots a lethal glare over his shoulder back at Atsumu. Bokuto bounds off towards the stands, blissfully unaware of the havoc wreaked. 

====================

Kiyoomi has to fight with everything in him to not blush. He will not blush because of BOKUTO. On TELEVISION. _Damn it, Miya._

====================

 ** _Atsumu’s thighs send tweet_** @MSBYBJ_thirst_tweets  
Atsumu getting Bokuto to bring Sakusa’s things for him? Did that really just happen? #sakuatsu  
23 🗨️ 403 ⟲ 787 ♡

> **_JunJun_** @dreaming_about  
>  excuse me what  
>  4 🗨️ ⟲ 13 ♡
> 
> **_these balls are on fire_** @kou_ichijo  
>  DETAILS  
>  2 🗨️ ⟲ 9 ♡
> 
> **_TRIAL OF THE DRAGON_** @chie_cheer  
>  Bokuto really out there just living every sakuatsu fan’s dream everyday  
>  17 🗨️ 36 ⟲ 112 ♡

* * *

**_Don’t compete with me_ **

* * *

**_MSBY OR BYE_** @team_msby_hi  
LMAO did you guys catch that Sakusa and Atsumu have a competition for who gets the most service aces every match #sakuatsu #vleague  
[Video: A post-game group interview. Sakusa sits at the end of a long table. Hinata sits between him and Atsumu.  
**Reporter:** So, going over to Miya-senshu, what are your thoughts on the opponent’s rotation switch in the second set?  
**Atsumu:** —just saying I win this time, Omi-kun.  
_(Hinata elbows Atsumu and gestures at the reporter.)_  
**Atsumu:** Ah, sorry sorry.  
**Reporter:** Miya-senshu, what did you win this time?  
**Atsumu:** Eh nothing really, just fueling the usual friendly competition with our Sakusa-senshu here over who can get the most service aces.  
_(Sakusa has a mask on, but he’s clearly glowering.)_  
**Atsumu:** I won this time, so you know what that means, Omi-omi—  
**Hinata:** Atsumu-san! The question!]  
69 🗨️ 249 ⟲ 914 ♡

> **_Just okay_** @ok_kei  
>  gay  
>  1 🗨️ ⟲ 91 ♡
> 
>  ** _Finn -comms pinned-_** @o_ohright  
>  gaaaaaay  
>  1 🗨️ ⟲ 89 ♡
> 
>  ** _Nani neko_** @nani_the_f  
>  What DOES it mean???  
>  2 🗨️ ⟲ 89 ♡
> 
>  ** _Liberos LIBERATE_** @smol_angry  
>  Omg y’all sakuatsu stans need to CALM DOWN not everything is inherently laden with sexual tension, it’s just some friendly competition  
>  19 🗨️ 35 ⟲ 63 ♡
>
>> **_doja cat ISN’T like nyan cat?_** @natsumeme  
>  @smol_angry There couldn’t be less homoerotic subtext if they tried  
>  30 🗨️ 23 ⟲ 157 ♡
> 
>  ** _ari draws and runs_** @ari_rkgk  
>  pls….get a room you two… @Sakusa_Kiyoomi @Aaa_Miya_Sets  
>  [Screenshot: Zoomed in on Sakusa and Atsumu. Hinata’s hair pokes up in the middle of the frame. Atsumu smirks and stares at Sakusa. Sakusa stares right back at him, holding his gaze.]  
>  41 🗨️ 72 ⟲ 302 ♡

====================

“But it _is_ just friendly competition?” Atsumu says to Sakusa as they’re walking back from practice together. “Right? This is all in good fun between you and me,” he gestures between them. “The prize is just food, if even that!”

Sakusa sniffs. “Of course. You made it sound like there’s some kind of sexy incentive though in that interview, that’s where the misunderstanding is happening.”

 _Sexy incentive,_ Atsumu mouths, somehow mortified more at Sakusa’s answer than all the tweets that started this conversation.

Shaking his head free of those thoughts, Atsumu thinks back on all of their mini competitions. “Okay. Well, easy enough, we just stop outwardly competing or mentioning it.”

“Easy,” Sakusa agrees.

====================

They’re on some variety show as guest stars from the national team. They originally slated Atsumu and Hinata for appearances, but Hinata has a minor cold and stays home to rest. Sakusa turns up instead.

As if he could catch Hinata’s cold by association, Sakusa is somehow even more uptight about his mask and gloves and self hygiene rituals than usual. It makes him more irritable than expected with these types of appearances, especially when he has to take his mask off for filming. His temper is running hot, but Atsumu notices that as the shoot goes on, it’s kind of...perfect. He’s actually quite entertaining, in a dark humor, almost-abrasive-but-not-quite kind of way as they banter between the two of them and with the other guests and hosts.

Then the variety show’s games start and they team up Atsumu and Sakusa against two big-shot drama actors to play charades. Whichever pair gets the most words in two minutes wins, then they switch who acts and who guesses, and finally add up both scores from both rounds.

They may be against professional actors, but Sakusa and Atsumu steamroll them. It feels like Atsumu has barely started making gestures and faces before Sakusa says the word. Likewise, when Sakusa stands up, suddenly all the experience of watching Sakusa’s minor changes in expression broadcast everything Atsumu needs to know. It’s fascinating and glorious all at once.

Even the hosts seem surprised. When they playfully ask what the secret to their success is, Atsumu and Sakusa don’t even look at each other before both saying, “Teamwork.”

Atsumu wins with Sakusa by his side all the time. This really shouldn’t feel as good as it does, but Atsumu is going to gloat about it anyway. Move over, twin telepathy, meet SakuAtsu telepathy.

Ah, shit. Now he’s thinking about it too.

====================

Well. That was...unexpected, frankly. Kiyoomi went into this filming reluctantly. He hates variety shows, and appearing as a replacement? Insulting.

But Miya had his back. He couldn’t quite muster the polite athlete front the whole time, but Atsumu softened his hard edges with his jokes and made them an entertaining, camera-friendly duo. And the charades...never did Kiyoomi think that he was fluent in Miya Atsumu’s expressions and gestures. Yet, here they are. Wonders never cease.

====================

 ** _rogue like no other_** @incite_check  
Okay, like, I know we all love #sakuatsu competitiveness, but this mind-reading teamwork is HOT too. [Video Link: SakuAtsu charades]  
35 🗨️ 467 ⟲ 604 ♡

> **_keep it secret, keep it sexy_** @mari_079  
>  “teamwork” huh, is that what they’re calling it these days  
>  8 🗨️ ⟲ 54 ♡
> 
> 🌻 ** _ello ella_** 🌻 @ewritesfightslights  
>  Never thought the day would come where charades were sexy but here we are #sakuatsu  
>  2 🗨️ 78 ⟲ 127 ♡
> 
> **_Every day’s great at your Junes_** @hana-pan  
>  Ugh, why couldn’t they do the pocky game with them, this show totally does that too.  
>  5 🗨️ 35 ⟲ 90 ♡

* * *

**_Don’t laugh at my jokes_ **

* * *

**_Emi is at uni_** @lol_birb  
His precious laugh! ATSUMU MAKES HIM LAUGH. #sakuatsu  
[Video: A Black Jackals fan event. Atsumu has a mic.  
**Atsumu:** ...and so I said ‘Did it hurt when you fell from the vending machine? Because you look like a SNACK—”  
_(Meian elbows Atsumu, hard, and the other Jackals groan. At the other end of the line, Sakusa snorts and turns around.)_ ]  
56 🗨️ 745 ⟲ 2.3k ♡

> **_luna_** 🌙@luna_notte  
>  [GIF: Close up of the same video, zoomed in on Sakusa’s face. It shows his lips quirk up and eyes crinkle in slow motion before he turns around]  
>  16 🗨️ 317 ⟲ 402 ♡
> 
> **_on call_** @pro_techie  
>  find yourself someone who makes you laugh at dumb jokes like that, damn.  
>  11 🗨️ 79 ⟲ 129 ♡
> 
> **_orion_** @tricawhat  
>  find yourself someone who laughs at your dumb jokes like that, damn.  
>  13 🗨️ 45 ⟲ 131 ♡

====================

“Who laughs at your jokes???” Sakusa sounds so skeptical as he reads the tweets. Atsumu can hear the extra question marks in his voice.

They’re seated at the counter in one of their favorite ramen restaurants, both reviewing this latest tweet on Atsumu’s phone.

Video evidence aside, Atsumu has to agree. Sakusa rarely reacts to his jokes with anything more than a long-suffering sigh or a deadpan stare. This tweet is an outlier. He suddenly, inexplicably, misses Aran.

“Thanks Omi-kun, but you don’t have to remind me how tragically unfunny you think I am,” Atsumu says, pausing to slurp up noodles. “However, the fans think otherwise, so. Quit laughing at me.”

He ignores anything further Sakusa has to say about the matter and flips his phone face down to focus on his meal.

Next to him, Sakusa just makes a little _hmph_ sound and digs into his noodles as well.

==================

He wasn’t trying to make Sakusa laugh, really, he wasn’t. He wasn’t trying to make anyone laugh, and certainly not like this. He learned his lesson after that disastrous fan day with the Jackasuke costume. Sometimes when he’s hyper focused on something he just. Misses other things. Like while carrying a large sheet cake for Adriah’s birthday extra carefully, he misses the duffel bag in his path. The cake blocked his vision, okay?

It happens in slow motion. Atsumu steps on the bag’s strap with one foot, and his other foot catches it. He stumbles, feet completely wrapped up, teetering for one, precious second with the cake in hand as everyone singing happy birthday starts to react. Then he falls, dramatically, first with his knees skittering to the floor and then with his face into the cake.

The Jackals erupt in shouts and laughter. Atsumu spies a phone or two, and internally cringes. And then, as people gather around him to help him up and Adriah smacks him on the back playfully for wearing his cake, he hears a dry, high wheezing that turns into proper hysterics. That’s definitely Sakusa laughing. It’s an unattractive, kind of wailing sound. He has never heard it so unrestrained, though, and it’s...kind of cute.

Wait, _cute?_

Atsumu blushes. He’s embarrassed, sure, he’s a goddamn professional athlete after all, he should really have better coordination than this. But, watching Sakusa’s peals of hideous laughter, thinking about how they suddenly sound, huh, charming to him, he considers that he might be blushing for another reason.

==================

Kiyoomi cannot believe himself. Nobody should look that good covered in sheet cake. He really thought he was above falling for any of Miya’s charms, not after seeing the raging hormonal beast of a high schooler he was, excellent setting aside. Somehow, seeing him so out of his element in such a slapstick situation just really...got to him. Somehow. It’s not endearing, though, not at all. Just funny.

==================

 ** _BJ stands for Black Jackals_** @ohyouthought  
no thoughts head empty just Sakusa laughing  
[Video: Happy Birthday Adriah! Black Jackals Instalive AKA The Cake Incident]  
40 🗨️ 64 ⟲ 275 ♡

> **_do not perceive me_** @yearoftheweasel  
>  It’s cute in a horrifying sort of way  
>  3 🗨️ 1 ⟲ 58 ♡
> 
> **_orion_** @tricawhat  
>  When I said find yourself someone who makes you laugh like that, i didn’t mean quite like THAT, but I’ll take it #sakuatsu  
>  14 🗨️ 2 ⟲ 79 ♡

* * *

**_Don’t stand close to me_ **

* * *

**_lives and breathes sakuatsu_** @sakura_mochi  
Sakusa and Atsumu standing next to each other: a thread #sakuatsu  
[A series of photos from games, interviews, official photos, and fan days showing Atsumu and Sakusa literally standing next to each other.]  
74 🗨️ 1.2k ⟲ 3.5k ♡

==================

“If relationships are built on standing next to each other, I must be screwing a lot more people in the V.League than just you, Miya,” Sakusa grits out with regards to this latest tweet. It does seem a little far-fetched, but Atsumu is kind of impressed by the tenacity of their fans.

Atsumu whistles. “Always suspected you were playing with my feelings, Omi-omi.”

Sakusa elbows him lightly, but says nothing. They keep walking towards the gym together in silence. Sakusa continues to frown down at his phone. Atsumu just smiles beatifically. He’s long past the point of fascination, then horror, then frustration, after spending many, many hours in that cursed hashtag. He’s reached a state of acceptance. He’s achieved something akin to nirvana.

The thing is: they do stand next to each other a lot. Partly because they’re close in height for photos, partly because they’re close in age for other hierarchical set-ups. And partly because they’re both supposed to shut up and look pretty, instead of opening their smart-ass mouths, whenever possible, according to their PR manager.

Well, this is straightforward to avoid. Just don’t stand next to each other. Problem solved.

==================

“Atsumu-san, are you and Omi-san fighting?” Hinata looks up at Atsumu with an expression echoing a child worried about their parents. Atsumu winces.

“No, not at all Shouyou-kun. What makes you think that?” Atsumu bluffs. It’s been five days since their new rule came into effect.

“I dunno, it feels like you and Omi-san haven’t talked much lately. Practice has been quieter than usual!” Hinata chirps back.

 _Damn it, Shouyou-kun, why you gotta be so observant all the time_. 

“Whatever’s going on, I don’t want to see it on the court during today’s game, you hear me, Atsumu-kun?” Meian’s voice comes from behind him, and Atsumu flinches. He turns around to face the captain.

“‘Crystal clear, Cap’n!” he declares. Meian just stares him down. Caught off guard, Atsumu has to mumble some excuse or another about why he hasn’t stepped within twenty feet of Sakusa and vice versa.

Whatever he said to Meian must not have been very convincing. Over the course of the day he finds himself directed to pair up with Sakusa for the rest of the practice, for warm ups before the game, cool downs afterwards, and even the post-game interviews. Usually they have to have someone in between them for that.

When they arrive at the hotel to drop off their luggage, he’s unsurprised to find that his roommate is one Sakusa Kiyoomi.

In any other circumstance, Atsumu might be touched that the team values their partnership so highly and supports their continued harmony. In truth, he knows the team just doesn’t want to see two of their highest maintenance players in a tiff any longer than need be. They’re hoping that sticking them together and making them work it out will be the quick, if blunt force solution. In most cases, they’d probably be right, but they’re not fighting. In fact, this may yet be the greatest concentrated effort of their teamwork outside of a match, charades aside, and all their efforts are going to waste now.

Maybe the worst part of it all is that he is actually sort of relieved. Avoiding Sakusa took so much conscious effort. They often go to and from practice together. They sit together for group meals. They’re neighbors. And he is used to voicing his thoughts to the other man whether he receives a response or not. Sakusa often has some smart comeback for him or others. He found himself turning to ask questions or make comments and having them die on his lips. He may have, possibly, actually missed Sakusa. Just a little.

Of course, the two of them are also sent on an errand to the nearest conbini during the team dinner.

“Two is better than one, since we’re away from home and all!” Bokuto winks exaggeratedly at the two of them while ushering them out of the izakaya. Nevermind that they are in Tokyo, literally Sakusa’s hometown.

The night is cool. They’re in a quieter neighborhood, but the bustle of the city still keeps them walking close together.

“This is your fault, Miya.” Sakusa says. He gestures to the insignificant space between them.

“Hey, it takes two to tango, Omi-kun. Or, well, to not tango, in this case,” Atsumu answers lightly, enjoying the evening. “I’m just saying, you could’ve made it a little less obvious just how much you were avoiding me. Everyone thinks I pissed you off.”

“No, _you_ could’ve made it less obvious that you kept looking for me,” Sakusa fires back.

“What, you watching me or something?” Atsumu smirks at Sakusa’s scoff in response. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. So they get a few more photos of us standing near each other. So what?”

“Famous last words, Miya,” Sakusa grumbles in reply.

==================

Why is the lack of Miya’s immediate presence always so noticeable? Was it always this quiet before? Kiyoomi feels a surge of annoyance. Of course Miya would infiltrate his daily routine so effectively that Kiyoomi feels a sense of loss without his running side commentary and terrible jokes.

The saying goes that it’s twenty-one days to break a habit, though Kiyoomi is sure it’s more than that. They don’t even make it a week with this rule, and the most frustrating part of it all is that Kiyoomi feels glad for it. Just a bit.

==================

 ** _Saya-chan_** @Haiyah_Saya  
Just me or was there a lot of #sakuatsu on the court tonight  
16 🗨️ 82 ⟲ 435 ♡

> **_what about tsumomi?_** @Kyo-cold  
>  Yesss! I was there too and caught warm ups, they were paired up for like everything before and after the game  
>  11 🗨️ ⟲ 65 ♡

**_lives and breathes sakuatsu_** @sakura_mochi  
Sakusa and Atsumu standing next to each other: a thread (part two) #sakuatsu  
[Images]  
65 🗨️ 477 ⟲ 817 ♡

> **_Saya-chan_** @Haiyah_Saya  
>  The fact that most of these are from the same day...  
>  8 🗨️ ⟲ 84 ♡

* * *

**_Don’t touch me_ **

* * *

**_YUU_** @worble  
IS THAT #SAKUATSU HOLDING HANDS somebody pinch me I must be dreaming  
[Photo: A photo from a match, post-game. Players mill around the court stretching or talking to fans.]  
[Photo: The same photo, zoomed in. Sakusa stands with his both hands in Atsumu’s hands. They both look at their hands.]  
47 🗨️ 908 ⟲ 1.7k ♡

> **_Ki to Mi_** @valley_volley_02  
>  Ohhhh I’ve seen this at a match before, sometimes they share hand moisturizer I think?  
>  12 🗨️ 377 ⟲ 603 ♡
>
>> **_Mi to Ki_** @ohtani_13  
>  Somehow this is better than just holding hands, so soft, wtf? ❤️  
>  15 🗨️ 246 ⟲ 487 ♡
> 
>  ** _Jo is reviewing_** @east_eats  
>  Chill, OP, they’re sharing lotion. This photo is so out of context. Sharing stuff means they’re screwing  
>  39 🗨️ 456 ⟲ 778 ♡
>
>> **_Jo is reviewing_** @east_eats  
>  FUCK typo *doesn’t mean gdi  
>  14 🗨️ ⟲ 139 ♡
>> 
>>  ** _YUU_** @worble  
>  Idk looks right to me  
>  21 🗨️ ⟲ 145 ♡
>> 
>>  ** _Atsumu’s thighs send tweet_** @MSBYBJ_thirst_tweets  
>  There is literally no heterosexual explanation for this.  
>  98 🗨️ 459 ⟲ 603 ♡

==================

“Huh. Okay, yeah, I can see where they’re going with this one,” Atsumu says. Their lotion-sharing is _very_ platonic, it just _looks_ intimate. “I mean, just don’t share anymore, right?” 

This happens just because they tend to use whoever’s bag is closer. Easy enough to fix.

“This isn’t about moisturizer,” Sakusa says after a moment, “I think this needs to be a more general no-touching kind of rule.”

“Okay,” Atsumu says, holding his hands up in surrender, “no touching? No problem.”

==================

They’re signing autographs courtside before a game. Atsumu turns around to pass a shikishi board to Sakusa behind him, when he hears Hinata yelp and something 172.2 cm and 70.1 kg solid knocks into Atsumu’s back. He stumbles forward and lands right against Sakusa.

Sakusa stiffens even as he catches him. Atsumu tries to pull away as quickly as Sakusa moves to shove him away, and immediately yelps. There’s a sharp pain emanating from his head.

“OW ow ow, Omi-kun, hold on!” Atsumu whines. There’s a lock of hair caught in something—Sakusa’s jacket zipper? He can’t straighten up to look at it, and stays awkwardly curled face-first into the other’s chest. He tries to reach up to investigate the tangle and feels Sakusa’s cool fingertips catch his own and gently pull his hands away. Atsumu recoils, yanking them back and accidentally yanking his hair again.

“Stop. Moving. You’ll make it worse. I’ll get it.” Sakusa says. His voice is uncomfortably close to Atsumu’s ear and the sensation makes his neck prickle with...something...

Atsumu doesn’t know what to do with his hands so he just flops them uselessly next to his sides and tries not to think about how nice Sakusa smells.

“Sorry, Atsumu-san!” Hinata cries from behind him. “I can go run and get scissors if we need them!”

“Nobody is going to run with scissors in this gym,” Meian intones dully from thirty feet away.

It takes a solid five minutes to free Atsumu from the zipper’s clutches without any resulting bald spots, though he seriously weighed that option, considering he was essentially in an intimate embrace with Sakusa-Don’t-Touch-Me-Kiyoomi for that entire time. In front of fans. They were really asking for it with that rule, weren’t they? The gods have a funny sense of humor. Hilarious.

==================

Kiyoomi can’t tell if his fingers are shaking from the adrenaline or nerves. He is hyper aware of what this looks like, and how many people are around to see this play out. He can feel a blush working up his face. And poor Miya. That has to hurt his scalp. Kiyoomi tries to be as gentle as possible untangling them.

When Miya is finally free, hair intact, Kiyoomi fiddles with the zipper, plucking out the few gold strands left behind. He zips the jacket all the way up, suddenly feeling a little colder than he was before.

==================

 ** _Syoko -nationals-_** @syoko_OH  
(accidental) courtside hug, you’re welcome #sakuatsu nation  
[Photo: Atsumu has his head bowed against Sakusa’s chest and hands near his head. Sakusa’s hands are hovering over Atsumu’s back and he’s looking down the setter. Neither of their expressions are clearly visible]  
89 🗨️ 873 ⟲ 1.6k ♡

> **_gyuu~_** @flower_fish  
>  Accidental, or divine intervention?  
>  4 🗨️ ⟲ 143 ♡

* * *

**_Don’t carry my things for me_ **

* * *

**_Tsumu stan_** @too_settsy  
Miya Atsumu...so precious...like he keeps forgetting his stuff and his teammates have to grab it for him  


> > [Quote retweet:  
>  **_WAN-SAN_** @inunaki_s  
>  Would @Aaa_Miya_sets please return to terminal A for his lost item. I repeat, would Miya Atsumu please return to terminal A for his lost item.  
>  [Picture: Sakusa stands in an empty locker room pinching a Black Jackals jacket with MIYA on the back between his fingers and holding it like it might bite him.]

34 🗨️ 237 ⟲ 678 ♡ 

> **_R. Ran_** @neko_chain  
>  OH to be MIYA ATSUMU and have SAKUSA KIYOOMI lovingly pick up after you #sakuatsu  
>  23 🗨️ 148 ⟲ 256 ♡
> 
> **_ayk_** @crown_of_orchids  
>  lol Sakusa looks so grumpy, I feel like Inunaki is trolling him and Miya both  
>  12 🗨️ 132 ⟲ 167 ♡

==================

Honestly, Atsumu almost never checks his mentions even from people he does know, so he’s definitely missed all of this public shaming of his carelessness. Way to go, team. They must have realized how ineffective it was though, because they have never actually left his stuff behind.

“Oh, that,” Sakusa says flatly. “That was all Inunaki.”

Atsumu just gives him a Look. As if they can really consider anything they do with teammates as a buffer as _safe_ at this point.

Sakusa heaves a sigh. “Well. Don’t expect me to pick up after you, then.”

==================

It’s early March and the afternoons are still chilly. Atsumu sneezes as they’re walking up to the Tachibana Falcon’s arena. He rues leaving his jacket back at the hotel, _on purpose,_ okay? He was a little too optimistic about the early spring sun’s warmth.

“You have the most ungraceful sneeze I’ve ever heard,” Sakusa observes from next to him.

“A simple ‘bless you’ would suffice, thanks, Omi-omi,” Atsumu snipes back.

“I have a spare sweatshirt in my bag, you can borrow it on the way back,” is all Sakusa replies with.

==================

After the match, Atsumu digs through Sakusa’s duffel bag while the other is still showering. He pulls out the first warm outwear he finds. He doesn’t notice his mistake until later, as the team is heading to dinner.

He’s walking with Hinata and Adriah in the middle of the group. Sakusa and Meian lead the way with the rest of the team spread out in small groups behind them. Suddenly, Atsumu’s ears prickle as he has the sensation that some of the general noise and conversation might actually be about him.

He whips his head back to look at his teammates behind him. Inunaki immediately stops talking with a shit-eating grin, and Barnes looks up, stifling a laugh and pocketing his phone. A few other teammates also stop snickering not quite quickly enough. 

“Something to share with the group, Wan-san?” Atsumu’s eyes narrow at the other, but he’s sure the effect is lost in the dim evening light. 

“Nothing, nothing, just didn’t think you were one for fanservice, Miya,” Inunaki grins back.

“What?” Atsumu says, louder than intended. If anything, he is the exact opposite of fanservice right now. He feels completely lost. He stops abruptly and turns around to face them.

From the head of the group now behind him, he hears an emphatic _“_ Oh, _no._ ” Then, Sakusa’s voice calls out.

“Miya. I told you to grab the sweatshirt. This,” and he feels Sakusa pinch the shoulder of the jacket he’s wearing, “this is one of my team jackets.”

One of Sakusa’s team jackets. With Sakusa’s name undoubtedly printed in big, block letters on the back.

And with that, Atsumu flushes, realizing exactly what everyone was chuckling about, and precisely what they’re referring to regarding “fanservice.” Apparently, this Twitter topic is more well-known than he thought amongst their teammates. 

And with that the team keeps walking, clapping Atsumu on the shoulder as they pass him. Sakusa just looms behind him while Atsumu tries to bring his blush under control before facing him.

Failing that, Atsumu makes a split-second decision and unzips the jacket. He turns around quickly, shoves it into Sakusa’s arms with a half bow, and starts jogging off towards the restaurant.

“Sorry Omi-omi, my bad!” he calls back. “I’ll just keep warm with some movement! Haha.”

At least if his cheeks are red, this way he can attribute it to the cold and the run.

==================

Kiyoomi stands on the sidewalk, holding the jacket, flabbergasted. There are no words.

Mostly because he doesn’t want to articulate exactly what seeing Miya wearing his jacket made him feel.

==================

 ** _next game Saturday Mar 7_** @Ollie_Barnes  
anybody seen Miya around anywhere?  
[Photo: Atsumu walks with teammates with their backs to the camera. Atsumu's jacket clearly has SAKUSA emblazoned on the back.]  
135 🗨️ 178 ⟲ 1.8k ♡  
_Retweeted by **stream Brazil beach championships, WAN-SAN, Ooo_Miya_Cooks** and 175 others_

> **_V.League’s Tallest Libero_** @Komori_Saves  
>  lol #sakuatsu  
>  95 🗨️ 579 ⟲ 653 ♡
>
>> **_MSBY Sakusa Kiyoomi_** @Sakusa_Kiyoomi  
>  Komori...I can, and will, use my access to your childhood photos against you  
>  8 🗨️ 23 ⟲ 501 ♡
>> 
>>  ** _V. League’s Tallest Libero_** @Komori_Saves  
>  you say that like I don’t have access to the same for you  
>  103 🗨️ 31 ⟲ 413 ♡  
>  _Liked by **next game Saturday Mar 7, WAN-SAN,** and 411 others_

* * *

**_Don’t sit next to me_ **

* * *

**_just a normal ace_** @Bokuto_BEAM  
A little too early for some of our teammates! @Sakusa_Kiyoomi @Aaa_Miya_Sets #sakuatsu  
[Photo: Atsumu and Sakusa sit in adjacent bus seats. Atsumu leans heavily on Sakusa’s shoulder, eyes closed. Sakusa’s head tilts on top of Atsumu’s, eyes also closed.]  
23 🗨️ 67 ⟲ 357 ♡

> **_you were gaying?_** @volleyvoyeur  
>  SAKUATSU CONFIRMED??? BY BOKUTO OF ALL PEOPLE????????????  
>  12 🗨️ 51 ⟲ 159 ♡
> 
> **_Meteo Attack Volume 6 Out_** @AKAkaashi  
>  Bokuto-san…  
>  1 🗨️ 0 ⟲ 1 ♡
> 
> Show replies

**[This Tweet is unavailable]**

**==================**

****

**_Bokuhoes_** @hoohoo-bo-ku-to  
Ok ok #sakuatsu nation if you missed the now infamous Bokuto sakuatsu photo and tag incident, don’t worry, I gotchu. Atsumu is always leaning on Sakusa...like sir, SIR.  
[Screenshot of tweets above]  
[montage of photos from interviews of Atsumu leaning on Sakusa’s shoulder]  
213 🗨️ 789 ⟲ 1.6k ♡

****

==================

****

First the jacket episode, now this? Is nothing sacred amongst teammates anymore? Atsumu internally screams at this latest addition to the tag. Bokuto clearly misunderstood the tag’s use, but their avid fans were on it right away.

****

Whatever happened to ‘what happens on the bus stays on the bus?’ No? Just Atsumu then. Okay.

****

Hinata sits next to Atsumu, cheerfully humming as he streams some beach volleyball match on his phone. Atsumu laments the loss of the time he would so innocently ask Hinata about the finer points of beach. Instead, he’s contemplating the arcs of a cursed bird app ship tag and how they may or may not be accurate reflections of his actual feelings. Bokuto’s betrayal is particularly hard to swallow; he is so sincere that he undoubtedly fanned the flames of #sakuatsu to new heights.

****

From the bus row behind him, Atsumu feels more than hears Sakusa’s discontent. He can just imagine the despair radiating off the surly spiker in waves. 

****

==================

****

Nobody usually dares to sit next to Kiyoomi on the bus _except_ Miya, so minus his usual seatmate, he is alone to stew in his thoughts.

****

Of course Bokuto managed to capture such a rare candid of them. They were particularly exhausted from the match the night before and had to hop on the bus earlier than usual to head back to Osaka. Kiyoomi usually wears a neck pillow and dozes upright, but he managed to leave the pillow in his duffel in the undercarriage. By the time he woke up they had shifted apart again, so he was none the wiser until that photo popped up.

****

The worst part is how Kiyoomi’s heart clenches at the sight—at first. Then he mercilessly stomps on that feeling with all the vengeance he can mentally muster. This exercise in eluding the implications of a _hashtag_ are making Kiyoomi consider things he never would have before. And—no, stop.

****

It won’t happen again. Miya sits one seat ahead of him now, and would undoubtedly for the foreseeable future. Somehow, Kiyoomi feels like he should be happier about that, but instead, the seat next to him feels especially empty.

****

****

****

* * *

****

**_Don’t bring me food_ **

****

* * *

****

**_MSBY Black Jackals 13_** @Aaa_Miya_Sets  
Thanks for picking up our faves @Sakusa_Kiyoomi  
[Photo: Atsumu holds up a bag with the Onigiri Miya logo on it. Bokuto and Hinata smile cheesily next to him. Sakusa grumpily glares at Atsumu from behind them.]  
79 🗨️ 560 ⟲ 3.4k ♡

> ****
> 
> **_Onigiri Miya TOKYO in progress_** @Ooo_Miya_Cooks  
>  Pick up your own food next time scrub  
>  45 🗨️ 87 ⟲ 405 ♡
> 
> ****
> 
> **_MSBY Black Jackals 13_** @Aaa_Miya_Sets  
>  Why you gotta come at me on free advertising for you Samu. We take turns. And this time @Sakusa_Kiyoomi lost a bet  
>  12 🗨️ 43 ⟲ 194 ♡
> 
> ****
>
>> ****
>> 
>> **_Sakuatsu sparks JOY_** @joydevivre  
>  A bet huh…#sakuatsu  
>  9 🗨️ ⟲ 156 ♡
>> 
>>  ****
>> 
>>  ****
>>
>>> **_#1 Red Falcons Fan_** @__toritori  
>  JOY get your mind out of the gutter  
>  1 🗨️ ⟲ 15 ♡
>>> 
>>>  ** _Sakuatsu sparks JOY_** @joydevivre  
>  I said nothing! Whose mind is in the gutter now eh? 😎  
>  1 🗨️ ⟲ 23 ♡
> 
>   
> 

  


 ** _Onigiri Miya TOKYO in progress_** @Ooo_Miya_Cooks  
… @Sakusa_Kiyoomi your next order is on the house  
3 🗨️ 45 ⟲ 218 ♡

****

****

****

* * *

The whistle sounds. The game is over. The Jackals lost, but Atsumu won. Just because they don’t talk about their service ace competition anymore doesn’t mean they stopped.

****

Next to him, face smushed on the floor in a stretch, Sakusa sighs heavily. “So. Where do you want to go for dinner then?” They’ll go out with the team after this to celebrate like usual, but the winner for today’s serve competition gets to pick a restaurant or cuisine for tomorrow, when there’s no practice.

****

Atsumu quirks his brows. “Wait, wait. Hold on. You want to go out together in public? After all this? What about our new rule?”

****

Maybe he’s being a little paranoid, but it’s true that there have been more random instances of running into fans lately. Atsumu understands now. They’re playing with fire, trying to circumvent the will of Twitter. Their fate lives and dies in milliseconds through two-hundred and eighty characters, max. They need constant vigilance. Trust no one.

****

“Oh...right.” Sakusa seems to fight post-game exhaustion to consider the problem at hand. “Well, honestly, I don’t want to go out for food, but I also don’t want to owe you anything.”

****

“Ah, don’t sweat it Omi-omi,” Atsumu responds carefully, both touched that Sakusa treats this so seriously and offended that he doesn’t want to owe Atsumu. He flaps a hand lazily. “It’s just a silly competition anyways, you don’t have to take the bet to heart.”

****

“No, we’re, uh, uneven right now.” Sakusa sounds almost nervous, though Atsumu couldn’t hazard a guess why. “How about we just eat at home? I’ll treat you to takeout or make something.”

****

Atsumu considers this. Sakusa, cooking food with him in the privacy of one of their places. Domestic. Cozy. Intimate, even. Atsumu knows he shouldn’t accept, not with the way this whole operation has been going, but it’s this whole operation that’s convincing him to say yes anyways.

****

“Sure.”

****

==================

****

**_Yano S._** @yano_yaknow  
Isn’t that...Atsumu’s apartment…?  
[Photos: Two screenshots from instagram users @Sakusa_Kiyoomi and @Aaa_Miya_Sets. On the left, a post shows a homemade meal on a table with the caption _“Rest day. Eat well, take a break.”_ On the right, at a slightly different angle but clearly the same room, a much older post shows Atsumu sitting at the table smiling at the camera with the caption _“Finished moving, thanks to my team @MSBY_BlackJackals_Official for making this possible, thrilled to play with you all. No thanks to @Ooo_Miya_Cooks for his lack of help moving in (kidding thanks for the food Samu)”_ ]  
67 🗨️ 346 ⟲ 578 ♡

> ****
> 
> **_Chii_** @pochi_punk  
>  Maybe it’s like the black jackal’s dorm or apartments and they all look the same?  
>  4 🗨️ ⟲ 51 ♡
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Mofu mofu_** @imposing_bichon  
>  soft ❤️#sakuatsu  
>  2 🗨️ ⟲ 43 ♡
> 
> ****

**  
**

****

****

* * *

****

**_??????_ **

****

* * *

****

**_just a normal ace_** @Bokuto_BEAM  
Hey hey hey team bonding activity!!!! #MSBY #MSBYBlackJackals #VLeague  
[Photo: Bokuto takes a selfie with his face in the lower corner. He’s wearing a sheet mask. Behind him, Hinata, Inunaki, Meian, and the rest of the Jackals wear them as well. In the far background, Sakusa and Atsumu are face to face. Sakusa’s eyes are closed. Atsumu leans in, tongue out in concentration, in mid-motion of delicately smoothing the sheet mask across Sakusa’s face.]  
192 🗨️ 2.4k ⟲ 4.3k ♡

> ****
> 
> **_stream Brazil beach championships_** @yoyoSyoyo  
>  BOYS NIGHT IN YEAH!!!!!  
>  58 🗨️ 230 ⟲ 597 ♡
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Ravenna_** @ravenn_a  
>  Asdfawefljaef #sakuatsu  
>  1 🗨️ ⟲ 91 ♡
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Kiyo_** @crankly_loofah  
>  @yoyoSyoyo what a ball of sunshine!  
>  10 🗨️ 2 ⟲ 80 ♡
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Snowfall Shop_** @shima  
>  @Ollie_Barnes BARK  
>  7 🗨️ ⟲ 118 ♡
>
>> Oliver Barnes OH @Ollie_Barnes  
>  😳  
>  1 🗨️ ⟲ 90 ♡
> 
>   
> 

 ** _Mori mori_** @string_bean  
👀 uh do you see what I see  
4 🗨️ ⟲ 26 ♡

 ** _13/10_** @ace_of_pugs  
lol you can’t see Inunaki behind Barnes  
13 🗨️ 17 ⟲ 76 ♡

 ** _Likin’ Spikin’_** @eats_sets_leaves  
Bokuto is the #1 oblivious #sakuatsu stan, he gives us SO much  
24 🗨️ 79 ⟲ 198 ♡

_Show replies_

****

==================

****

“...” Atsumu says.

****

“...” Sakusa answers.

****

“I—”

****

“We—”

****

They both stop. There’s really nothing to say.

****

****

****

* * *

****

**_Don’t call me nicknames_ **

****

* * *

****

☀️ ** _Sunshine girl_** @elegant_elle  
I just think that  
[Video link: Miya Atsumu saying Omi-kun or Omi-omi for 4 minutes straight]  
92 🗨️ 567 ⟲ 2k ♡

> ****
> 
> **_what the flock_** @deck_of_ducks  
>  bless you OP you are doing the gods’ work  
>  13 🗨️ ⟲ 78 ♡
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Tsu_** @ano_ane  
>  @aoi_kun SEE?!  
>  1 🗨️ ⟲ 8 ♡
> 
> ****
> 
> **_AY OH EYE_** @aoi_kun  
>  Lol "straight” 😉  
>  1 🗨️ ⟲ 45 ♡
> 
> ****

**  
**

==================

****

“But I’m not the only one that calls you that!” Atsumu argues halfheartedly. “I didn’t even come up with it. That was all Bokuto.”

****

“Yeah, but while he’s the only one who calls you Tsum-Tsum, ‘Omi-Omi’ has overtaken my very identity, Miya. You and your ‘Omi-kun’ this ‘Omi-omi’ that are the worst offenders of all.” Sakusa pins him with a dead stare. “Enough. No more nicknames, got it?”

****

Atsumu sighs. What else can he do but comply? Sakusa is just about as stubborn as he is, and while he has a sinking suspicion that #sakuatsu might, in fact, be onto something, at least for himself, Sakusa seems even more determined to defy it. 

****

“Got it, Sakusa.”

****

==================

****

“Omi—Sakusa.” _Glare_.

****

“O—Sakusa-kun.” _Slight frown._

****

“Sakkun.” _Terrifying expression._

****

==================

****

“Sakusa,” Atsumu practices to himself, at home, alone. “Sakusa, Sakusa, Sakusa, Sakusa, Sakusa.”

****

He’ll get it right if it kills him, damn it. Otherwise, Sakusa might finish the job himself.

****

==================

****

Later he’ll blame it on the adrenaline from the end of the game, the exhaustion from a fifth set, the confusion from the cheers, and the celebrations exploding around them.

****

Sakusa’s in the middle of an interview on the court next to Atsumu when all of the sudden he’s being pulled into frame with the spiker. 

****

“Miya-senshu, do you have anything to add in regards to Sakusa-senshu’s stunning performance in tonight’s championship?”

****

“Sure, Omi—I mean, uh, Sakiyo, er, Ki—” Atsumu panics, “—KIYOOMI.”

****

There’s a long, awkward pause where both he and Sakusa freeze. It feels like an eternity. It’s probably only two seconds.

****

“SAKUSA KIYOOMI. My, er, our spiker was on top of the game tonight. The real MVP...” Atsumu barrels on. Disaster. Oh gods, Sakusa might actually commit homicide. Atsumu keeps rambling to avoid looking at him. The rest of the reporter’s follow-up questions are a blur because Atsumu is only focused on damage control now.

****

Next to him, Sakusa stays still. He chances a glance when the reporter turns her focus back to Sakusa. Sakusa looks composed considering the blunder Atsumu just walked—no, ran—them into. He answers the interviewer’s questions calmly, eyes straight forward. There’s some color high on his cheeks, but it’s probably just from the game and the atmosphere.

****

Atsumu isn’t so lucky. He felt the flush from his words creeping up his neck and across his face almost immediately. He prays to any gods that will listen that the camera can’t pick up on it.

****

When the interview ends and the reporter thanks them for their time, they both just continue to stand next to each other in silence as their teammates and fans celebrate around them. They say nothing. Eventually, they’re both pulled back into the festivities, separately.

****

==================

****

That night, lying in the dark before bed, eyes locked on a tiny screen above his face, _blue light be damned,_ Kiyoomi makes a decision. 

****

==================

****

**_RISE UP SAKUATSU NATION_** @Sakuatsu_bot  
KIYOOMI. #sakuatsu  
23 🗨️ 45 ⟲ 908 ♡

> **_Volleyball but make it h word_** @buthowwhy  
>  KIYOOMI.  
>  2 🗨️ ⟲ 67 ♡
> 
>  ** _lives and breathes sakuatsu_** @sakura_mochi  
>  K I Y O O M I.  
>  1 🗨️ ⟲ 17 ♡
> 
>  ** _echo_** @echo_echo  
>  wait what happened???  
>  1 🗨️ ⟲ 2 ♡
> 
>  ****
> 
>  ** __**
> 
>  ****
>
>> **_MSBY OR BYE_** @team_msby_hi  
>  Go to timestamp 7:37 or just read the screaming comments below lol  
>  [Video link: V.League Division 1 Men’s Championship Finals Courtside Interviews]  
>  14 🗨️ 89 ⟲ 109 ♡
> 
>  ****

 **  
**

* * *

****__** **

Atsumu stares at his phone. He’s been doing this a lot lately, he knows already, thank you very much 'Screen Time Report.' The immediate post season means fewer public appearances for the team, but there’s no shortage of fan edits of past appearances, videos splicing official clips, fan cams, artwork, and a particularly ambitious remix of his 'Kiyoomi' sound bite. Plus, the enthusiastic commentary on it all. If anything, it seems like the lack of actual new content drives the passion further. 

****__** **

In the grand scheme of things, Atsumu’s verbal slip-up wasn’t a big deal to the volleyball world at large. Just a few (okay, quite a few. Thousand.) vocal Twitter users really got a kick out of it. Their teammates had a few wry chuckles over it, sure, but nobody gave them crap for it.

****__** **

After all, Atsumu thinks, this is, apparently, just the usual order of things to them, isn’t it? And isn’t that how this all started—people making an observation about how well they worked together, so much like they were _together?_

****__** **

Right now he has the notes app open with all the rules that he and Sakusa agreed on, and consequently failed to follow in some capacity. As he reads them over, and mulls over their interactions during the course of this season—how every “don’t” felt unnatural, how every step away just seemed to bring them closer together, literally and figuratively—Atsumu starts to accept that he may, in fact, be in love with Sakusa Kiyoomi.

****__** **

As if on cue, there’s a knock at his apartment door. Atsumu stands up to open it without checking who it is, and isn’t surprised to see Sakusa standing there.

****__** **

“Omi-kun,” Atsumu greets, “er, I mean, Sakusa-kun. What brings you here?”

****__** **

“I think at this point you can call me whatever you want, the damage is done.” Sakusa says bluntly, and holds up a bag with the familiar “Miya” brushwork logo. “I brought you food.”

****__** **

He pushes past Atsumu to toe off his shoes in the entryway and moves into the kitchen without waiting for him.

****__** **

“You didn’t have to do that, Omi-kun,” Atsumu says, leaning against the door frame, “I lost our last serve competition, you know? We canceled our bet at even wins and losses each.”

****__** **

“I know. Your brother gave them to me on the house though, so let’s just say you still owe me. The bet stands.”

****__** **

In a minute, Sakusa has the onigiri and side dishes plated. He motions to Atsumu to sit, and they settle down across from each other at the (now insta-famous) table. They both reach out to start eating, observing each other and the food in not-quite-comfortable silence.

****__** **

“So,” Sakusa starts.

****__** **

“So,” Atsumu echoes.

****__** **

“I have a new strategy. For our shipping problem.”

****__** **

“Strategy?” What indignities will Atsumu suffer this time, if not the greatest one of all being in love with the oblivious man in front of him?

****__** **

“What’ll it be? Switch teams? Move countries? Change our names and careers?” Atsumu jokes. “Lay it on me, Omi-kun. I’m all ears.”

****__** **

“Nothing so extreme,” Sakusa responds. Then, unexpectedly, he smiles. He looks Atsumu straight in the eyes and drops this bomb:

****__** **

“How about we date?”

****__** **

“Huh?” Surprised doesn’t quite cover what Atsumu feels right now.

****__** **

“Let’s date,” Sakusa says, again, more firmly. “You know. Go out. Romantically.”

****__** **

Atsumu still just looks on in shock at Sakusa.

****__** **

Sakusa continues. “Let’s keep doing all of those things our fans say we do, and let’s do even more that they’ll never know about, because after making this list together, I don’t think we convinced anyone that we’re not in love, but it convinced me that I’m in love with you.”

****__** **

He finishes talking and folds his hands together resolutely on the table in front of him, like this is the end of a proper discussion and not a one-sided love confession monologue.

****__** **

Atsumu meets Sakusa’s serious gaze with his own bewildered one. Then he looks up at the ceiling, and feels a smile blossoming across his face. He looks back at Sakusa.

****__** **

“That,” he grins, and Sakusa smiles warmly back at him, “sounds like a great idea, Omi-kun.”

****__** **

==================

****__** **

“Hey, what you said earlier,” Atsumu says later as they sit next to each other on Atsumu’s couch, pretending to watch a movie.

****__** **

“What did I say earlier?” Sakusa mumbles into Atsumu’s hair. It tickles.

****__** **

“That I can call you whatever I want.”

****__** **

“Go on.”

****__** **

“Can I call you sweetheart? Darling? Baby? My love, my tender devotion—” Atsumu laughs as Sakusa cuts him off with a kiss.

****__** **

“Gross,” Sakusa says when they finish kissing, but he smiles.

****__** **

They’re quiet for a few moments, and then Atsumu has another realization.

****__** **

“So, what do we do about the Twitter thing?” Atsumu questions. “Do we make it official?”

****__** **

Sakusa thinks for a moment, hugging Atsumu a little tighter. “I think...we just let it be for now. I mean, there’s no use in denying it, as we learned. And it’s too much trouble right now to confirm it too. I want you to myself for now. Eventually, though, sure.”

****__** **

“Possessive. I like it. Ah, you’re right, what the hell. Let people say what they want, doesn’t change that we’re in love!” Atsumu laughs, and Sakusa joins him. 

****__** **

* * *

****__** **

**_MSBY Sakusa Kiyoomi_** @Sakusa_Kiyoomi  
@Aaa_Miya_Sets I ship it #sakuatsu  
756 🗨️ 60.9k ⟲ 80.5k ♡

********

> ****__** **
> 
> **_MSBY Black Jackals 13_** @Aaa_Miya_Sets  
>  @Sakusa_Kiyoomi Love ya too! #sakuatsu  
>  664 🗨️ 54.3k ⟲ 75.6k ♡

* * *

_Who cares if they tell on us?_

_Let people say we're in love_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The reason this fic exists is because (1) I grew up on show tunes and (2) I forget some of those show tunes are in my general playlist and they come up on shuffle infrequently, and (3) _People Will Say We're in Love_ came on just when I needed a break from heavier works and was trying to think of humorous SakuAtsu ideas. Lo and behold, this fic was born.
> 
> This story would also not exist without the iconic and foundational SakuAtsu (and other fandom/ships) social media fics, kudos to you ALL.
> 
> As always, feel free to say hi to me on [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/tirralirralirra/status/1335515603218685954?s=20)
> 
> * * *
> 
> If this feels disjointed, that's because I wrote the majority in something akin to a fever dream last Sunday evening after said epiphany mentioned above and edited/spliced other bits in over the course of a week. It's _really_ outside of my comfort zone/normal process. Humor is not my forte, but if you chuckled a little, even just a smile, I'll say it was a success.  
> Some random notes:  
> -Atsumu isn't active on social media b/c he didn’t care what people thought about him when he was younger, and then he was too late to social media to give a damn later.  
> -Atsumu doesn’t update his apps until his phone MAKES him so he still doesn’t know what a fleet is (me, I’m Atsumu)  
> -Sakusa is way more knowledgeable about Twitter fandom(s) than he lets on  
> -As such, Sakusa is a little more of a dramatic smartass here than I usually picture him.  
> -In the spirit of being a little self-referential and meta, Atsumu’s terrible joke is from the [incorrect sakuatsu acct](https://twitter.com/incorrectskts/status/1333537742727233537?s=20), though I also saw it on a bad pick up lines compilation while researching terrible jokes for Atsumu, haha.  
> -This doesn't fit neatly into the canon timeline so *waves hands* just...ignore...that...thanks...  
> -all usernames are made up, if it’s a real username they are NOT associated with this fic. If it happens to be your username and you want it removed please DM me on Twitter. If you want your username used for a line...we can negotiate (half joking)  
> -In the same vein as above, what people "tweet" in this fic does not necessarily reflect my views and is not intended to mock/call out/reference anyone maliciously or intentionally. They're just written in the spirit and lingo of the kind of content I see often in any fandom on Twitter/back in the day on Tumblr. If it seems similar to something you've seen, complete accident, I swear. Art imitates life?  
> -Finally—I don't personally engage in or necessarily condone shipping real life people/public figures, particularly if they're uncomfortable with it (I realize some are okay with it/have a different take on it as part of being a public figure). For the sake of our oblivious leads here though, it was the device to bring them together and a nod at the hilarious fandom that we SakuAtsu fans are, please forgive me.


End file.
